


Electric Blue

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Get Backers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard mission, Ginji and Ban return home for a little rest and relaxation. Ginji however, has something a lot sexier in mind than just sleep though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Blue

"Man... we shoulda' charged more for that job." Ban complained as he and Ginji trudged into their shared apartment, smelling of smoke, blood, and the unique scent of lightning that permeated Ginji's hair and clothes when he wielded electricity.

Ginji chuckled softly as he latched the door behind them. "Ban-chan, didn't you say that for what we were getting paid, the client could ask whatever he wanted of us?" Ban rubbed at a sore shoulder, a grimace crossing his face as the joint creaked in protest.

"I don't remember saying anything like that." He muttered. Ginji smirked at the lie, but didn't call his partner out on it. Instead, he pressed himself up against Ban's back in a fluid motion, and grazed his teeth over the skin just below Ban's ear. Long arms wrapped around the slightly taller man's chest and worked at the buttons of his jacket with frightening efficiency. 

Ban groaned lowly in appreciation, shrugging out of his coat once Ginjis' clever fingers had completed their task. Once the barrier was gone Ginji returned to press himself up against Ban's back once more, his cock hard through his khakis and rubbing at Ban's crack rather insistently. Ban found himself humming in encouragement as slender fingers grasped at the front of his slacks, and teased the firming flesh encased therein. 

Ginji leaned in and bit at Ban's earlobe, causing a shudder to rock through the brunette. "Wanna play, Ban-chan?" Ginji husked in a voice that made Ban's knees weak every time he heard it. Aches and cramps and injuries protested only slightly louder than the throbbing in Ban's dick and Ginji's heat pulsating against his crack. Ban turned and pulled his blonde lover in for a soft kiss at odds with the intensity in Ginji's aura. 

"I'm exhausted." he mumbled against Ginji's lips. "I need to rest just a bit..." he glanced over his shades and felt the pull of the Jagan, though he kept it firmly under control. His blue eyes smoldered with heat dampened down from his lack of reserves. "...just a bit, then come wake me up, okay?" He pleaded. Ginji's soft brown eyes creased with a smile, before he placed a soft kiss on Ban's forehead.

"Mmmkay." He hummed in assent. "I'll give you just enough time for me to take a shower and get some food. By then, you'd better be rested..." his lusty warning trailed off promising tortures unknown if Ban dared try to sleep through sex. 

Ban had learned his lesson on that account once already, and though it had turned out beyond hot, he'd needed several days to recover. That's just how Ginji was. 

"I'll do my best." Ban smirked. After a final peck on the lips, Ginji turned and sauntered off to the bathroom, shedding clothes left and right, offering Ban a glimpse of tanned cheeks before he disappeared through the doorway. Ban stretched and hissed when he pulled against a strained muscle, before picking up Ginji's abandoned clothes and carrying them back to the bedroom with him, dumping them unceremoniously into the dirty laundry pile. 

His own soon followed, pain pills were duly retrieved from the nightstand and ingested, and finally a sigh of relief filled the room as Ban collapsed onto dark green sheets. Just before passing out, Ban rolled to the nightstand once more. 

He had one more task to take care of before he could rest. 

*****

Ginji had taken his time showering, reveling in the nigh-unlimited hot water of their new apartment. He knew Ban would need at least an hour of uninterrupted sleep before he was recovered enough for what Ginji had in mind. The blonde had busied himself with cooking, eating dinner, and storing the leftovers in the fridge for Ban. Glancing at the clock, he determined that the Jagan-user had been given twice the requisite amount of time. 

Padding into their bedroom, Ginji stopped and stared - completely floored at the sight that awaited him. Ban was naked and sprawled out on the sheets in all his pale glory - legs spread akimbo on the forest-green sheets, and arms flopped out to either side of his head. He looked almost like a child when he slept...except for the glimpse of a plug buried deep in his ass. 

Ginji's cock awoke swiftly in renewed interest, and Ginji felt lust roar through him like a waterfall. That Ban had thought to prepare himself before he went to sleep...it was beyond sexy in its thoughtfulness.

Filled with a hunger he had not felt in quite some time, Ginji stripped off his sweats, crawled onto the bed and hovered over his prey. Muscles complained, reminding him that he had done just as much fighting as Ban had and deserved a rest too...but he was far too hungry for that. 

With a growl borne of dominance and lust, Ginji moved in for the kill, his tongue and lips conspiring to wake up Ban's dick in a hurry. Licking and tasting and teasing brought the organ to full hardness, and Ginji reveled in the scent of musk that assailed his senses. Tired of waiting for Ban to awaken, Ginji slicked himself up and carefully worked the plug out of Ban's ass, finally evoking a groan from the mostly-sleeping male below him.

Ginji grinned and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Ban's waist and tilting the brunettes' hips up before slowly sliding into the slick heat that he loved so much. True to the laws of physics, his action caused a sweet reaction in his lover.

Ban had moaned long and low at the slow penetration, arching his back up and towards Ginji's heat and hardness. His entrance squeezed around Ginji's width, encouraging the stiff organ to slide deeper and deeper into him. Long fingers curled into claws around the sheets, and toes dug in to the mattress seeking leverage.

"Mmmm. Welcome back, Ban-chan." Ginji purred, smiling sweetly down at his sleep-muddled partner. Purple shades slid down Ban's nose and Ginji was rewarded with the sight of electric blue eyes clouded with lust and reverence. 

"God...Ginji...." Ban moaned roughly, his voice still thick with sleep. Ginji leaned in to kiss Ban - nearly bending him in half to do so - before resuming the torturously slow pace he had set. Ban whined and tried to thrust himself harder onto Ginji's cock, but the blonde held him firmly by the hips, one-hundred percent in control of the speed. 

"More, dammit." Ban rumbled, trying to find a way to wriggle out of Ginji's iron grip. In what Ban would later describe as "goddammit you son of a bitch", a jolt of electricity tingled its way from his taint all the way up his spine. "What the fuck!?" he keened, his hips jerking erratically against Ginji's firm hold on his body. 

Ginji grinned sadistically, never changing the pace of his thrusting. The slow slide, thrust and burn continued for minutes uncounted, with Ban swearing creatively and Ginji smiling while leisurely plundering Ban's tight orifice.

Ban panted and groaned in frustration, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. A low tingle worked its way up and down his passage in time with Ginji's thrusting, sending shocks of almost-pain, and far, far too good pleasure up and down his spine. Realization finally dawned on Ban, and lust rocketed through his body. "You asshole." he whimpered, lazy eyes taking in the sweet yet wicked smile on Ginji's face. 

"Something wrong Ban-chan?" Ginji purred, executing a particularly harsh thrust-and-roll of hips. Ban's insides were clenching so sweetly around his cock, Ginji had to remind himself that a slow, torturous fucking was just as good as a fast, rough fucking, else he might have lost control of himself and pounded harshly into Ban's willing body. 

"Fucking...electric eel..." Ban panted, his fingers scrabbling to grip at Ginji's sun-bright locks. Ginji moaned at the sharp tug on his hair, allowing Ban to dictate the pace of his thrusting for a few sweet moments. Harsh breaths, low whines, and the slap of skin-on-skin filled the room in a primal symphony of lust.

Knowing that Ban would cum soon at that rate, Ginji firmed his grip on those pale hips, and slowed down once more, evoking a garbled protest from the brunette. "Goddamn...shit...fuck..." Ban muttered, his gaze heated and desperate and annoyed all at once.

Desperation crested as Ban's body wound tighter and tighter under Ginji's ministrations. "Please...please!" he begged shamelessly, walking a knife's-edge towards orgasm, yet unable to cast himself into the abyss without his lover's permission or assistance. Ginji's gaze sharpened at the pleading, and he felt a tingle in his balls that spoke of the nearness of completion. Grabbing the lube, he slicked one hand up, gripping Ban's weeping length gently before generating the lightest current of electricity in his palm. 

"FUCK!" Ban shouted, thrusting up into Ginji's hand, as the low voltage sent him over the edge in a cacophony of pleasure, pain, and insanity. Cum spattered over Ginji's fist and onto Ban's stomach as he jerked in the final throes of completion, pupils dilating and breath catching in his throat. His jaw clenched, and tendons stood out in tension beneath sweat-slick skin. Ginji committed the sight to memory.

Shuddering and twisting through his orgasm, Ban's sweet song of pleasure coaxed Ginji into thrusting harder into Ban's fluttering, clenching warmth. A low groan emanated from his throat, and Ginji had to release Ban's cock as his own orgasm came crashing down on him like a tidal wave. Surge after surge of pleasure washed through him as he jerked his hips, riding out the final waves of ecstasy. 

Gasping for air, he collapsed over Ban, resting his forehead on Ban's slick chest, until his heartbeat wasn't thudding quite so loudly in his ears, and Ban's breath had begun to even out. Sliding out of his lover, Ginji flopped to one side, pressing kisses to one damp shoulder. "Mmmm." He hummed, feeling all tingly and loose in the wake of their lovemaking. Ban chuckled slightly in agreement. 

Ginji began to fall asleep shortly thereafter, barely noticing when Ban rose to take his turn in the shower. Hopefully he would find the food Ginji had left in the fridge for him...

**End**


End file.
